Confesiones
by DianaLauraHPFan
Summary: Esto es un, por así decirlo, un Two-Shot, sobre el Día de San Valentín, y trata de cómo nuestros amigos se intentarán confesar ante sus amadas, por favor pasen y lean, es la primera vez que escribo aquí
1. Los planes de Julie y Billy

_**¡Konnichiwa!**_

**Hola a todos en FanFiction, les dije que no iba a ser pemanente mi ida, así que creo que aquí les compenso con un Two-Shot del Día de San Valentín n.n **

**Shun: Al menos se trata de mí y de Alice n.n **

**Diana (Yo): También de otras parejas idiota ¬¬ **

**Shun: Ay no (haciendo berrinche y pucheros) **

**Diana: -.- **

**Joe: (llegando de la nada) Y además te felicitamos Dianitha, ya mañana cumples 14 añitos ^_^ **

**Shun: Te vez más vieja n.n **

**Diana: Okey, en primera, muérete Kazami ¬¬ (Shun: O.O) Y en segunda, gracias Joey, significa mucho que lo recuerdes n.n **

**Shun: Hmp solo lean y ya (se va molesto) **

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers no me pertenece, si así fuera Shun estaría celoso de Anubias por Alice n.n **

**No les quito ni quitamos su tiempo valioso así que pueden empezar a gozar de la lectura ;) **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**E**n un parque realmente hermoso se encontraban cinco chicas en su territorio: un Roble hermoso y gigante **(no querrán saber TODO lo que ese Roble tiene n.n)**, el territorio era propiedad de Alice Jean Gehabich Beistegui, una de las cinco chicas que estaban en ese lugar, las otras chicas se llamaban **(los segundos nombres y apellidos yo los invento =P)**: Runo Akira Misaki Hinamori, Julie Alexandra Makimoto Vega, Mira Yoko Fermen Valentine y Fabia Lulu Kazami Sheen **(YO NO SÉ USTEDES PERO PARA MÍ ESTOS DOS PARECEN HERMANOS)**, todas estaban sentadas sobre una manta blanca con rojo, estaban en un picnic al parecer: Julie y Mira estaban platicando y comiendo, Runo y Fabia hablaban sobre ciertos chicos **(Dan y Ren, por si no sabían xD)** y Alice estaba sentada leyendo un libro, todo estaba en armonía cuando...

**F**abia: Oye Runo, ahora vuelvo, hablaré un rato con Alice n.n

**R**uno: Bien, pero no menciones nada sobre-

**F**abia: Ya lo sé, no lo haré

**E**n eso Fabia va con Alice y se sienta a su lado.

**F**abia: Hola Alice n.n ¿Qué haces?

**A**lice: (Dejándo de leer) Amm nada Fabia, solo leer

**F**abia solo se le quedaba viendo a Alice, conocía muy bien a sus mejores amigas, más que a ella misma, pero conocía mucho más a Alice, y sabía que dentro de ella escondía todo su dolor tras romper con el idiota que creía que era su novio.

**F**abia: Escucha Alice... sé que no es un buen momento para esto pero... debes olvidarlo, ese tonto no vale la pena, debes dejarlo ir u.u

**A**lice: No puedo... Klaus era un chico muy dulce y muy caballeroso, y hace tres días que apenas descubro que me había engañado con Chan (saliéndole una lágrima)

**F**abia: (Suspira) Escúchame Alice, nuestro reglamento es que no vamos a derramar lágrimas por chicos que nos rompen el corazón y el alma, así que quiero que quites esa cara, pongas la hermosa sonrisa que siempre llevas y vengas a disfrutar con nosotras el Día de San Valentín, en honor al Día de la Amistad, será el mejor recuerdo de la vida te lo aseguro ;)

**A**lice solo escuchaba atentamente a Fabia... y tenía razón; Fabia era su mejor amiga, la hermana que siempre quiso tener, y tenía suerte de tenerla como amiga, no se puede negar a ella.

**A**lice: Es verdad, no lloraré más por Klaus (limpiámdose su lágrima)

**F**abia: Esa es la Alice que conozco n.n Ahora vamonos, nos han de estar esperando

**L**as chicas se levantaron y se fueron con las demás.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**E**n otro lugar, habían otros cinco chicos caminando cerca del mismo parque en donde estaban las chicas, los chicos empezaban a hablar sobre ellas y en eso entraron al parque.

**D**an: ¿En serio vas a hacer eso? (sorprendido)

**S**hun: Sip, hoy le voy a declarar a Alice que la amo, aprovechando que el estúpido de Klaus la engañó (dijo Shun con tanto rencor al decir lo último)

**R**en: Hey hey, más respeto que Klaus es nuestro amigo ¬¬

**A**ce: En realidad, E-R-A, tiempo pasado, el muy tarado engaño a Alice con una de sus mejores amigas, o bueno, con la que creía que era su amiga (con el mismo rencor que Shun)

**B**illy: Bueno chicos, no pensemos en eso, solo concentrémonos en una cosa que no tenga nada que ver con esto...

**S**hun: ¡Alice!

**B**illy: Oh pues, ¿qué te estoy diciendo? ¬¬

**S**hun: ¬¬ No tonto, allá está Alice (con brillo en los ojos)

**A**ce: (mirando hacia la misma dirección que Shun y ve a Mira)

**R**en: (mirando a la misma dirección y ve a Fabia)

**D**an: (mirando hacia la misma dirección y ve a Runo)

**B**illy era el único que se contenía, pero como dice el dicho, la curiosidad mata al gato, así que también miró hacia la misma dirección que los otros lelos y vio a Julie, no le sorprendía verla allí, pues ella es su novia y además de que ese era el único lugar en donde se podía relajar con sus amigas, en eso a Billy se le ocurrió una idea y sonrió pícaramente.

**B**illy: ¿Y qué estamos esperando chicos? Hay que ir con las chicas (empujándolos)

**L**os demás: O.O NO POR FAVOR NO (suplicándole a Billy de no ir)

**B**illy: Oh vamos chicos, no sean así, hay que ir, que yo quiero ver a Julie (arrastrándolos)

**L**os demás: NOOO NO NOS OBLIGUES

**B**illy: ¬¬ Ay pero qué llorones (llevándoselos con las chicas)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**L**as chicas estaban platicando normalmente cuando empezaron a escuchar unos gritos en tono de queja, y eran nada más y nada menos que los gritos de los chicos.

**L**os chicos: NO POR FAVOR NO

**L**as chicas conocían esas voces... eran las de Shun, Ace, Dan y Ren, y al parecer Billy los hizo enloquecer, Julie al saber que Billy y los demás estaban ahí, se le vino una idea a la cabeza que tal vez a sus amigas beneficiará.

**J**ulie: Chicas, hay que ir con los chicos, por favor (con carta de perro triste)

**L**as demás: O/O NO JULIE, MALA IDEA

**J**ulie: Oh vamos, bien que tú Runo quieres ver a Dan n.n

**R**uno: Claro que no, ni quien quiera verlo (sonrojada)

**J**ulie: Y tú Mira quieres ver a Ace, ¿o no?

**M**ira: Claro que no O/O

**J**ulie: Y tú Fabia, ¿no quieres ver a Ren?

**F**abia: No ¬/¬

**J**ulie: Y Alice... ¿no te gustaría ver a Shun? n.n

**A**lice: NO, CLARO QUE NO O/O

**J**ulie: Ay chicas, vamos a ir con los chicos les guste o no ¬¬ (arrastrándolas)

**L**as demás: TToTT (avergonzadas)

**J**ulie: Ay pero que chillonas ¬¬

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**L**as chicas se acercaban a los chicos, pero éstos, mientras más se acercaban más nerviosos se ponían, cosa que impacientaba a Billy, pero que también divertía, mientras que las chicas se ponías cada vez más tímidas con cada paso que daban al acercarse a los chicos de sus sueños, cosa que Julie amaba, pero desesperaba al mismo tiempo; ambos chicos tenían un buen plan que los demás nunca olvidarán...

_**Continuará... **_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hehe, bueno es todo por hoy, mañana lo terminaré y de paso decirles que- **

**Shun: ¿Que es tu cumple? Sí, de echo ya lo acabas de decir ¬¬ **

**Diana: ¬¬ No arruines mi diversión **

**Joe: Pero tienes suerte de que Shun no estará en esta conversación en el siguiente capítulo n.n **

**Diana: Por suerte xD **

**Shun: ¡OYE! ¬¬ **

**Joe: Pero yo tampoco estaré u.u **

**Diana: O.O NOOO TTOTT **

**Shun: Jeje, lero lero n.n **

**Diana: ¬¬ **

**Shun: O.O Ya me callo u.u **

**Diana: Mejor ^.^ **

**Dejen reviews por favor n.n **

_**¡Sayonara! **_

**Deje su mensaje después del tono; cualquier comentario, duda, queja, pregunta, amenaza de muerte, entre otras necesidades serán recibidos con much gusto... ... ... Bliiiiip... ... ... ... ...**_** Dato Extra: En el siguiente cap., estarán Keith y Ace tal vez xD**_


	2. Ace y Mira, Fabia y Ren

_**¡Konnichiwa!**_

**Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí sigo en este Two-Shot, creo que aquí ya se van a confesar los tortolos xD **

**Ace: Oye, no nos llames así ¬¬ **

**Diana (Yo): Qué genio, no entiendo lo que Mira vio en ti ¬¬ **

**Ace: Hmp ¬/ /¬ **

**Keith: Queremos darle las gracias a: **

_**Zafiro Gehabich, AliceyShun y Misuky Taylor Kuso**_

**Por ser las únicas en comentar en el fic. n.n **

_**Zafiro Gehabich:**_** Lo sé, se ponen muy nerviosos al verlas, es tan romántico n.n Espero que comentes de nuevo por aquí, y gracias por el postdata n.n **

_**AliceyShun:**_** ¿En serio te entretuvo? Gracias, hehe significa mucho n.n Y ya vi tu historia, creo que comenté en ella, está muy genial, sigue así n.n **

_**Misuky Taylor Kuso:**_** A mí también me encantó tu One-Shot, aunque yo la tuve que escribir y guardar en mi compu ¬¬ Pero igual gracias primis por el review haha, y gracias por el postdata otra vez xD Muchas gracias n.n **

**Keith: Haha bueno, se te olvida un detalle ¿no? **

**Diana: Oh cierto... YA TENGO 14 AÑOS, WUHÚ ^.^ Y YA VI CON MIS AMIGOS: "La Dama de Negro", está bien horrible y espantosa esa peli, pero me encanta, es (por ahora xD) la mejor película del 2012 xD **

**Ace: Sólo por el actor ¬¬ **

**Keith: (celoso) Hmp (se va molesto) **

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers no me pertenece, si así fuera Alice y Runo estarían ahora mismo en GI o incluso en MS ¬¬ **

**No les quito ni quitamos su tiempo valioso así que pueden empezar a gozar de la lectura ;) **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**En el capítulo anterior: **_

_**Las chicas se acercaban a los chicos, pero éstos, mientras más se acercaban más nerviosos se ponían, cosa que impacientaba a Billy, pero que también divertía, mientras que las chicas se ponías cada vez más tímidas con cada paso que daban al acercarse a los chicos de sus sueños, cosa que Julie amaba, pero desesperaba al mismo tiempo; ambos chicos tenían un buen plan que los demás nunca olvidarán... **_

_¿Qué pasará en este día? ¿Los chicos se confesarán? Solo hay que averiguarlo aquí mismo..._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A**hora mismo, los chicos estaban a menos de dos metros de las chicas, éstas estaban totalmente sonrojadas y avergonzadas, mientras que los chicos estaban igual o en peor estado que ellas, Julie y Billy se miraron entre sí y, por coincidencia, supieron la idea del otro, la cuál era: juntar a los chicos con las chicas de sus sueños, sabían perfectamente que el plan funcionaría.

**J**ulie: Amm chicos, ¿cómo están? (dijo Julie guiñándole discretamente a Billy en señal de que le siguiera la corriente)

**B**illy: Pues, estamos bien, ¿no chicos?

**É**stos no hablaban, solo se quedaron mudos al ver a sus "próximas amadas" bien vestidas:

**A**ce se le quedó viendo a Mira, quien llevaba un hermoso vestido amarillo color Sol, con pequeños detalles naranjas hasta arribita de las rodillas, unos flatts de color blanco con detalles amarillos, su cabello lo llevaba en una media colita, muy linda en pocas palabras.

**D**an se le quedó viendo a Runo, quien usaba un vestido azul claro como el cielo, con detalles blancos hasta arribita de las rodillas, unas botitas hasta debajo de las rodillas color blancas, llevaba su cabello suelto con un sombrerito y su copete arriba de sus ojos, muy buena elección para un día soleado.

**R**en se le quedaba viendo a Fabia, quien traía una blusa manga larga, del mismo color que sus ojos, cosa que encantaba a Ren, en fin, también tenía un panatalón entubado levis, usaba tenis converse negros y el cabello suelto son su copete al lado derecho, muy bonita según Ren.

**S**hun se le quedaba viendo a Alice, y ella usaba una blusa blanca con detalles plateados, de manga que se dobla hasta los codos, un pantalón entubado color negro como la noche, usaba botas negras con detalles blancos, el cabello lo llevaba amarrado del lado derecho y su copetito al lado izquierdo, muy hermosa y tierna desde el punto de vista de Shun.

**B**illy y Julie se miraron entre sí y decidieron poner el plan en acción.

**J**ulie: Amm bien chicos y chicas, ¿qué hacemos ahora? n.n

**B**illy: Bueno, no lo sé, ¿qué tal si vamos por un helado?

**D**an: Amm si claro (Dijo embobado sin dejar de mirar a Runo)

**T**odos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea y se fueron al puesto más cercano de helados, un buen momento para iniciar el plan de Julie y de Billy.

**É**stos se fueron rápido de ahí y dejaron a los otros ocho ahí parados como si nada.

_**Con Ace y Mira**_

**A**ce estaba muy nervioso, y no sabía de qué hablar con Mira, mientras que ésta solo sonreía y comía de su helado, solo para ocultar su nerviosismo, cosa que al parecer resultó, pero ambos ya deberían hablar o sería un silencio incómodo.

**M**ira: Amm, bien Ace... ¿cómo has estado? Por que espero que bien n/ /n

**A**ce: o/ /o Pu-pues yo... he es-tado bi-bien, ¿y tú? (nervioso)

**M**ira: Mmmm pues, como siempre, bien, haha n.n

**A**ce quedó embobado por la sonrisa que puso Mira, llevaba como unos 15 segundos que no hablaba, hasta que Mira lo detuvo del trance.

**M**ira: Amm, Ace... ¿estás bien? (pasando su mano por el frente de la cara de Ace)

**A**ce: Oh, sí Mira, estoy bien... (pasaron unos cuántos segundos y Ace habló) Mira, quiero decirte algo (nervioso)

**M**ira: ¿Qué pasa Ace?

**A**ce estaba como morirse, porque en ese momento, era la hora en la que se confesaría.

**A**ce: Mmmm pues... hay una chica, de la que creo que estoy enamorado u/ /u

**M**ira: Ah, ¿en serio? (decepcionada)

**A**ce notó que Mira se decepcionó y empezó a pensar que ella sentía lo mismo que él, hizo que en su interior se sintiera feliz y emocionado, y pensó en decírle ahora mismo sus sentimientos.

**A**ce: Y pu-pues es-es-esa chica... er-eres t-tú, Mira / /

**M**ira se srprendió por aquellas palabras, tenía sus ojos cerrados para ocultar su tristeza, pero al escuchar "esa chica eres tú, Mira", se sorprendió tanto que abrió sus ojos celestes como platos, dirigió su mirada hacia la de Ace y se sonrojó, tanto como para competir con un tomate o con Runo cuando se molesta.

**A**ce: Ahora me queda claro... que me ilusioné para nada, no me aceptarás, ¿verdad? (decepcionado)

**M**ira: (saliendo de su estado de Shock) N-no Ace, para serte honesta... yo también siento lo mismo por tí, solo que me sentía como una tonta si te lo decía de frente u.u

**P**ara Ace, escuchar que Mira lo amaba también era música para sus oídos, nunca pensó que una chica dulce y simpática como ella, estuviera enamorada de él, el típico chico frío e indiferente, pero eso hace más interesante la relación.

**A**ce: ¿En serio Mira?

**M**ira: Por supuesto Ace n.n

**A**ce: Entonces, es un poco tarde para decir que... ¿que si quisieras ser mi novia, desde este día tan especial y hermoso, llamado el Día del AMOR y la Amistad?

**M**ira: ¡Claro que sí, Ace! n.n (se lanza a los brazos de Ace)

**A**ce y Mira ya estaban juntos, fue un poco directo, pero romántico, esta pareja fue espiada por Julie, y al parecer tenía un walkie-talkie (o woki-toki xD) en su mano y le ayudaba a comunicarse con Billy.

**J**ulie: Ace Grit y Mira Fermen, ya están juntos. Cambio-y-Fuera

**B**illy: Bien, pero no exageres con el "Cambio-y-Fuera" ¬¬

**J**ulie: Ay okey ¬¬ ¿Cómo te va con Ren y Fabia?

**B**illy: exactamente de eso te iba a platicar, ya son pareja n.n

**J**ulie: Kyaa, ¿cómo se hicieron novios?

**B**illy: Fue un poco directo, pero bueno, valió la pena n.n Aquí va la "hsitoria"...

_***Flashback***_

_**R**__en y Fabia, al igual que las demás parejas, compraron su helado, y por coincidencia tuvieron los mismos gustos, ambos pidieron de vainilla, eso hizo enternecer a Billy, cosa de la que se arrepintió, pues se sintió un poco... gay (perdón por esto pero no pude evitarlo xD) _

_**F**__abia estaba un poco sonrojada, quería hablar con Ren, pero su estado en nervios se lo impedía, así que no pudo hacer nada más que comer su helado. _

_**R**__en estaba igual o en peor estado que Fabia, se sentía avergonzado, pero juraba que mataría a Billy más tarde, si Ren se orinaba en su pantalón por nervios, diría "culpa de Billy Gilbert ¬¬". _

_**A**__mbos se sentaron en una banca cerca de un árbol hermoso y gigante, Fabia pensó que sería mejor que se sentaran en una de las ramas grandes y gruesas del árbol, Ren pensaba lo mismo, y así ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo. _

_**R**__en/__**F**__abia: ¿Y si no subimos al árbol? O/ /O (dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo) _

_**R**__en: Amm, claro, sería una gran idea n/ /n _

_**F**__abia: Hehe, de acuerdo n.n _

_**E**__n eso, ambos chicos, al terminar su helado, escalaron hacia las ramas del árbol, quien iba ganando en ir más arriba era Fabia. _

_**R**__en: No se vale, es porque Shun te enseñó artes marciales ¬/ /¬ _

_**F**__abia: Haha, una ventaja de ser hermana del "gran" Shun Kazami xD _

_**R**__en rió ante el comentario de Fabia, y notó que ya había llegado a la cima, hacía falta que Ren llegara, así que escaló lo más rápido posible, y hasta que llegó, Fabia lo vio con una linda mirada. _

_**F**__abia: Llegaste n.n _

_**R**__en: Hehe, síp, aquí estoy xP _

_**F**__abia rió y se acomodó para ver todo lo que había alrededor del parque y logró divisar a cierta persona con la chica que amaba, ante eso, Fabia sonrió y cerró sus ojos para dormir un rato. _

_**R**__en, con tan solo verla, se perdía en su belleza, si la veía, no prestaba atención a su alrededor, solamente a Fabia le daba atención; en ese momento tal lindo y sereno, decidió romper el hielo y confesarle sus sentimientos a Fabia. _

_**R**__en: Amm, Fa-Fabia u/ /u _

_**F**__abia: ¿Qué pasa Ren? (prestaba atención con mucha curiosidad) _

_**R**__en: Pu-pues... creo que siento algo más que amistad por una chica, pero no sé si ella me corresponda u.u _

_**F**__abia sentía cómo su mundo se derrumbaba, el solo escuchar que a Ren le gustaba otra chica no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero lo que más quería en el mundo es ver a Ren feliz, así que no podía prohibirle a Ren que siga con su vida. _

_**F**__abia: Oh genial, entonces... ¿quién es esa chica? u.u _

_**R**__en: Esa chica... eres tú =) _

_**F**__abia, al escuchar tal confesión, se sentía de nuevo en su mundo de ensueño, no podía creerlo, pero era cierto, era la realidad, simplemente sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a Ren, quien se sorprendió ante el abrazo, pero se dio cuenta de que ella también lo veía como algo más que un amigo, así que le correspondió el abrazo, y al separarse, le dio un dulce beso en la frente y después en los labios. Cuando Fabia sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y alegrarse, le correspondió con mucha felicidad, eso a Ren le encantó y siguieron, hasta que se les acabó el aire y tuvieron que separarse. _

_**R**__en: Entonces Fabia, ¿quisieras ser mi novia en este día tan especial, llamado "el Día de los Enamorados"? _

_**F**__abia: ¡Claro que sí Ren! (lo abraza fuertemente de nuevo) _

_**R**__en sintió, por primera vez, una enorme alegría en su interior y exterior, al parecer, si se hubiera mojado los pantalones, valdría la pena, por que al fin se confesó. _

_**B**__illy los veía y sonrió, al fin junto a ese par de tortolos y decidió llamar a Julie a avisarle que hay una pareja menos. _

_***Fin de Flashback***_

**J**ulie: Aww, qué tiernos n.n

**B**illy: Pues siendo honesto, sí, es verdad =D

**J**ulie: Sip, pero aún faltan dos parejas que tal vez sean difíciles de juntar =S

**B**illy: Cierto -.-

**J**ulie: Dan y Runo...

**B**illy: Y Shun y Alice

_**Continuará... **_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y pues hasta aquí paro xD Sé que dije que iba a ser un Two-Shot, pero como tengo flojera y aparte no me queda casi inspiración, pues será en realidad entre un Three-Shot o Four-Shot xP **

**Shun: Mmmm pues creo que eso es mejor n.n **

**Diana: Sip, es que... un momento, ¿tú que haces aquí? ¬¬ **

**Shun: Me colé y pues ya sabes xD **

**Diana: -.- Bueno, pero me siento deprimida u.u ¿Porqué? POR QUE SE VA A ACABAR "UNA FAMILIA CON SUERTE" WUAAAH TTOTT **

**Shun: Sí, lo sé, qué mal T.T **

**Diana: Pero bueno debo dar un aviso **

**Shun: Yo lo quiero decir **

**Diana: ¬¬ Bien, ya que tanto te alegra **

**Shun: SÍ ^.^ Es que Diana ha estado pensando en que solamente Anubias, Joe, Keith*Spectra, y yo fueramos únicamente sus compas de pelea en los reviews de otros fics y en sus historias n.n **

**Diana: Es que Ace, Dan, Ren, Masquerade y Klaus me están ayudando en limpiar mi casa y de paso ayudarme un poco en los fics, y por suerte también se unió Billy xD **

**Shun: Haha x) Bueno, esperamos reviews ;) **

_**¡Sayonara! **_

**Deje su mensaje después del tono; cualquier comentario, duda, queja, pregunta, amenaza de muerte, entre otras necesidades serán recibidos con much gusto... ... ... Bliiiiip... ... ... ... ...**_** Dato Extra: En el cap. anterior, olvidé poner lo siguiente, lo siento xD :**_

**DianaLauraHPFan Fuera ;) **


	3. Dan&Runo, Alice&Shun, Misión Cumplida

_**¡Konnichiwa! **_

**Hola otra vez chicos y chicas, ¿cómo están? Yo bien, gracias xD **

**Shun: Seré paciente a partir de ahora n.n **

**Joe: ¿Estás feliz por que Diana sacó a Dan, a Ren, a Ace, a Masquerade y a Klaus? ¬¬ **

**Shun: Shiii ^.^ Y de paso se unió Billy n.n **

**Diana (Yo): Síp, y he decidido pagarles más a ustedes por ser mis compas de pelea n.n **

**Anubias: (Llegando rápido) ¿En serio? ¿CUÁNTO? *.* **

**Diana: ... ... ... mmm ... Estoy entre 200 y 350 (pensativa) **

**Shun/Anubias: 350 n.n **

**Diana: De acuerdo n.n **

**Keith*Spectra: (Llegando de la nada) ¿Y a Alice, a Fabia, a Runo, a tus Oc's y a los otros que acabas de echar? **

**Diana: 1000 dólares n.n **

**Todos menos Joe: O.O **

**AGRADEZCO SUS REVIEWS, gracias en serio muchas gracias n.n **

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers no me pertenece, si así fuera Shun tendría una hermana gemela de nombre "Yuki" (cambié el nombre de "Yuuki" a "Yuki", pues el primero significa "Infierno" ) n.n **

**No les quito ni quitamos su tiempo valioso así que pueden empezar a gozar de la lectura ;) **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**En el capítulo anterior: **_

_**Julie: Aww, qué tiernos n.n **_

_**Billy: Pues siendo honesto, sí, es verdad =D **_

_**Julie: Sip, pero aún faltan dos parejas que tal vez sean difíciles de juntar =S **_

_**Billy: Cierto -.- **_

_**Julie: Dan y Runo... **_

_**Billy: Y Shun y Alice **_

_Al parecer, Ace se confesó de una linda manera a Mira, pero no supera a Ren, quien también se confesó ante Fabia, ¿qué pasará con las otras dos parejas? Hay que verlo aquí mismo... _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**J**ulie: ¿Y ahora cómo le haremos?

**B**illy: Pues yo vigilo a Shun y a Alice, mientras que tú vigilas a Dan y a Runo

**J**ulie: Nooo, yo quería vigilar a Shun y a Alice (haciendo pucheros)

**B**illy: O.O Perdón pero es que si te mando con Shun y Alice, rápidamente se darán cuenta de que estás escondida

**J**ulie: Qué injusticia ¬¬

**A** Billy solo se le apareció una gotita al estilo anime en la cabeza, sabía que Julie anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas que Shun y Alice estuvieran juntos, pero era mejor que él los vigilara, hace un par de semanas los vigiló Julie y Shun la descubrió rápidamente, era mejor que ella vigilara a Dan y a Runo, conociendo muy bien a Dan, cree que nunca se daría cuenta.

**B**illy: Ya amor, no hagas berrinches, también quieres que Runo se le confiese a Dan, ¿no?

**J**ulie: Sí, es verdad n_n

**B**illy: Bien entonces ve a vigilarlos y procura que se junten

**J**ulie: ¡SÍ! (se va)

**B**illy: Ahora a juntar a Shun y Alice (se va también)

_**Con Dan y Runo**_

**D**an estaba sonrojado al extremo, pues no sabía de qué hablar con Runo, mientras que Runo estaba igual de sonrojada, aunque como ella era la más discreta del grupo, no se le notaba tanto; ninguno hablaba, había un enorme silencio, ni tan incómodo ni tan sereno; y de la nada habló Dan.

**D**an: Y entonces Runo... ¿cómo has estado? ñ.ñU (_**D**__an's Pov: Qué pregunta tan obvia ¬¬_)

**R**uno: O/ /O Ammm bien, creo n.n ¿Y tú?

**D**an: Igual, no podía estar mejor n/ /n

**R**uno: (Sonríe) Genial

**D**an se embobó al ver la hermosa sonrisa de Runo, al parecer se quedó en ese estado hace más de treinta segundos, hasta que Runo se enteró del trance del castaño.

**R**uno: Ehh Dan, ¿estás bien? ... Dan ... ¡DANIEL!

**D**an: (Despertando) Ah lo siento Runo, ¿qué me decías?

**R**uno: ¿Que por qué te me quedabas mirando?

**D**an: (_**D**__an's Pov: Diablos, ¿qué le respondo? o/ /o No puedo seguir ocultándoselo_)

**R**uno: ¿Y bien?

**D**an: (Suspira) Ya no puedo ocultartelo Runo...

**R**uno: ¿De qué ha-...?

**P**ero no pudo terminar porque en un instante, los labios rojos y suaves del castaño se posaron en los de ella, Runo estaba muy sonrojada, pero, luego de tener los ojos abiertos como platos, los empezó a cerrar, empezaba a gozar de esa escenita, ambos chicos se demostraban el amor que sienten entre ellos, no había nada que impidiera ese momento.

**D**an: Runo... tu me gustas mucho, por favor... solo dime si lo que sientes por mí es solo amistad o algo más... si no sientes nada, lo entiendo, te dejo en paz

**R**uno: (Abrazándolo fuertemente) ¡Claro que te amo Dan! Y siempre lo haré... (sonriendo)

**D**an: Entonces... ¿aceptarías ser mi novia, Runo?

**R**uno: Claro que sí tonto n.n

**D**an: Haha no me llames tonto (haciendo pucheros)

**R**uno: Hahaha =D

**J**ulie los veía con mucho amor y cariño, nunca pensó que Dan se confesaría de esa forma, pero ahora se dio cuenta de lo que Dan ocultaba.

**J**ulie: Billy, ¿estás ahí? Runo y Dan ya se hicieron novios, ¡Kyaa! (susurraba Julie, pero con lo último tuvo que susurrarlo también para no ser descubierta)

**B**illy: ¿En serio? O.O Woah, no sabía que Dan es rápido xP

**J**ulie: ¬¬ Qué grosero Billy

**B**illy: Ya pues, pero no encuentro a los otros dos

**J**ulie: ¿Hablas de Shulice?

**B**illy: O.o ¿Shulice?

**J**ulie: Haha, mezclé Shun con Alice, y esto obtuve ñ.ñU

**B**illy: Amm de acuerdo, pero yo prefiero decirles con sus nombres normales

**J**ulie: Oh bueno pues u.u

**B**illy: Pero bueno, tengo que encontrarlos, nos vemos (apaga su walkie-talkie)

_**Con Alice y Shun **_

**S**hun no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y avergonzado, nunca pensó que Billy y Julie los abandonarían en el puesto de helados, de hecho los otros seis se fueron por rumbos diferentes, dejándolos a él y a Alice solos, mientras que Alice, aún seguía dolida por lo de Klaus, pero ella misma sabía que solo era para poner celoso a Shun, cosa que, sin darse cuenta, resultó, solo que no sabía el por qué le dolía que Klaus la haiga engañado, tal vez lo consideró como alguien muy cercano, pero nunca como algo más; en fin, regresando al tema, Alice estaba muy nerviosa, igual o peor que Shun, pero no se le notaba tanto, pues su cabello evitaba que se viera el rubor que tenía en las mejillas.

**S**hun: Ammm Alice... ¿cómo has estado? (_**S**__hun's Pov: Qué idiota soy, obvio que va a estar muy mal por lo de Klaus Von-Tonto ¬¬ Creo que me contestará de mala manera..._)

**A**lice: Muy bien Shun, gracias n.n

**É**sto dejó atónito a Shun, pensó que Alice le respondería algo paercido como "¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ESTÉ BIEN?" o "No muy bien, pero gracias por preguntar" u otra cosa, pero para su sorpresa Alice le contestó como si nada hubiera pasado, pero Shun sabía que Alice quería olvidar a Klaus.

**S**hun: Alice... ¿quieres olvidar a Klaus?

**A**lice solo bajó su mirada.

**S**hun: (Suspira) Creo que ya lo hemos hablado, si no quieres hablar del tema, no lo hacemos y es todo, no te preocupes n.n

**A**lice: Shun, yo... sí quiero hablar del tema u.u

**S**hun: Oh y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

**A**lice: Pu-pues... salí c-con Kl-Klaus par-ra... (más que nerviosa)

**S**hun: (Confundido) ¿Ajá...?

**A**lice: (Suspira decidida)... Salí con Klaus para... darte celos (baja la mirada)

**S**hun abrió sus ojos como platos, al parecer entre sorprendido y emocionado, escuchar que la misma Alice le diga que Klaus no fue nada para ella, era música para sus oídos, ojalá haiga escuchado bien, pues si escuchó "Salí con Klaus para darte celos", pues lo logró, y a más del límite, en ese instante, sin pensarlo, la abrazó fuertemente, Alice se quedó sin palabras, pero correspondió al abrazo, un poco confundida, Shun reaccionó y se separó rápidamente de ella, según él fue un poco vergonzoso, pero Alice no se sentía de la misma manera.

**S**hun: Lo-lo s-sien-siento (sonrojado)

**A**lice: No importa, pero... ¿por qué lo hiciste?

**S**hun: (_**S**__hun's Pov: Debo decirle ya mis sentimientos, ya no puedo seguir así, no puedo seguir amando a Alice en secreto..._) Alice es que yo... te... tu...

**A**lice: (Confundida) ¿Perdón?

**S**hun: ... ¡Te amo y mucho Alice! (sonrojado)

**A**lice: (Sorprendida) Shun, ¿en serio?

**S**hun: Nunca bromearía con algo así... y por lo visto, ceo que tú también me amas o/ /o

**A**lice: n/ /n Pues... sí, Shun, así es

**S**hun: Pues en ese caso... ¿aceptarías ser mi novia, desde este día tan especial hasta donde lleguemos, que tal vez sea un camino muy largo?

**A**lice: ¡SÍ SHUN, CLARO QUE SÍ! (abrazándolo)

**S**hun sentía una gran felicidad en su interior, se separó un poco de Alice, observó detenida y detalladamente los labios rosados y suaves de Alice, se iba acercando poco a poco a ellos y al fin sintió algo realmente suave y dulce en sus labios, pues estaba besando a Alice Gehabich, la chica que había amado desde su niñéz, ama hasta ahora y amará hasta donde la muerte se presente frente a él; ambos desearon que ese momento nunca acabara.

_**Cada uno de nuestros chicos se confesó de una manera distinta pero semejante al mismo tiempo, todo gracias a la idea de Julie y Billy, y todo esto exactamente empezó en un día de San Valentín, o mejor dicho "Día del Amor".**_

**B**illy: Julie... tacha a Shun y a Alice... ellos ya se ven acaramelados =D

**FIN**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y hasta aquí terminamos con éste mini-fic, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, PERO ES QUE ME SENTÍ MENOS INSPIRADA TT-TT Siento que el final no me convence, ¿qué dicen ustedes? Espero que les haya gustado n.n **

**Shun: Ya tranquila, al menos ya lo terminaste **

**Anubias: De hecho, por primera vez estoy con el amargado **

**Shun: ¬¬ **

**Keith*Spectra: Esperamos que dejen reviews por el final de la historia n.n **

**Joe: Y no se pierdan... **

**Diana: "ACADEMIA DE ROCK HAWTHORNE" Quisiera que la vieran, por favor, ese fic estará dedicado a: **

***Akia Zatsune26, *AkiaMegpoid2612, *AkiraKazami97, *Alicelove001, *alicexxshun, *alicexxxxshun, *AliceyShun, *andromedasamantha, *Anima Fantic, *AntigonaAZ-Zinger9-7, *Chirly19 Number six, *Demon-Ice-Hikaru, *Estelaluna, *flor569, *Hikari-Kazami, *Kiyoko Saito, *Konan-Roia, *Lucy-san94, *Maky SiemprE ContigO, *Misuky Taylor Kuso, *Rosaline Nanami Misuky, *Sakari1495, *shion-kazami27, *Tsuki Clay Kazami, *XxSuteichiFaia-KazamiMustangxX y *zafiro gehabich n.n **

**Keith*Spectra: O.O ¿A todas ellas? **

**Diana: Pues son mis autoras favoritas ¬¬ ... las otras 4 son para cuando haga una historia de Harry Potter ñ.ñU **

**Joe: u.u' **

**Shun: (Suspira) Okey, solo queremos que comenten, aunque sea unos 10 o menos, pero comenten xD **

_**¡Sayonara! **_

**Deje su mensaje después del tono; cualquier comentario, duda, queja, pregunta, amenaza de muerte, entre otras necesidades serán recibidos con mucho gusto ^.^ ... ... ... Bliiip ... ... ... ... ... Dato Extra: Me encanta la oració de abajo, léanla, tal vez la agregue en todos mis caps n.n **

_***Cuando te duele mirar hacia atrás y te de miedo mirar hacia en frente, mira hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha y ahí estaré yo a tu lado* **_

**~D**iana**L**aura

**{DianaLauraHPFan} Fuera ;) **


End file.
